The Maryland Science Center, in cooperation with The Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions (JHMI) and The University of Maryland, Baltimore, is seeking support from the National Institutes of Health SEPA (Science Education Partnership Award) Program to develop and produce BodyLink, a unique health sciences update center. BodyLink, which is modeled after the Maryland Science Center' praised "SpaceLink" space science update center, will make today's medical and health news clear and relevant for visitors, young and old. Science and technology centers have long struggled with ways to acquaint visitors with the "latest and greatest" discoveries in health and biomedical science, and to interpret the significance of these findings for all ages. Museums can no longer be content with presenting only basic science, and need to expand their role as public communicators of science by presenting cutting edge research, and by interpreting and explaining this information for visitors. Bodylink is designed as a 1500-square foot multi-media center where visitors can discover and appreciate the wonders of cutting-edge medical research (basic research, as well as clinical research) through interactive exhibits, stunning imagery, and facilitated demonstrations in a multi-media driven programmable space. Bodying will further serve school groups, general museum visitors, and remote-learning participants through the interactive web site. Bodying is an exciting concept in museum exhibitry which is expected to generate considerable interest at many science centers, and will serve as a model or prototype for similar ventures nationwide. An important component of Bodying will be a mentored research project for high school students. This aspect of Bodying is designed to increase the number of under represented minority students interested in pursuing a scientific career.